


Change

by separatedrain



Series: OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separatedrain/pseuds/separatedrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s as if some kind of unseen energy has been building up, leading up towards this moment for the past five years. And oh, that timespan is all at once so very short, compared to the length of his existence, and entirely too long, as he realises what he could have had for years, now. (Prompt #5 — kissing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> ([Tumblr version](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/64068636181/30-day-otp-challenge-5-kissing-this-picks-up))

Castiel leans against the passenger door of the Impala, the sun’s heat previously absorbed by the metal now seeping into his skin in turn. The taste of sweetened cherries still lingers. Castiel finds the corners of his mouth quirking up contentedly of their own accord as he processes the words Dean spoke to him once more.

"For the record, it still wasn’t a date," the man in question starts without preamble as he exits the diner. Castiel raises an eyebrow at him. "If I’d planned to take you out on a real date, I would’ve… this wouldn’t have done at all. I mean, you’ve never even been on one before, for chrissakes."

Dean comes to a stop in front of him, at a distance Castiel is sure he would have chided him for, at some point in what now seems like a distant past. Castiel just shrugs. “I thought it was fine.”

"This is not going down in the books as your first-ever dating experience, that’s all I’m saying."

"I can think of a way to improve it, though,” Castiel says, curling a hand around the back of Dean’s neck as he does so.

He pulls him in and brings their lips together before Dean has a chance to fully grasp what’s happening, judging by the way his eyes open wide for just a moment before falling shut. He catches up soon enough, and then Castiel’s own eyes slide to a close as the other sensations are nearly enough to overwhelm him.

It isn’t the first time he has kissed someone, but it’s _different_ , now. It’s different because before, he still had his grace. At that level of shared intimacy, it would be almost impossible not to reach out with it, at least a little, allow it to touch the other person’s soul before rolling back like a wave. The communion would all but drown out his vessel’s physical senses.

The change isn’t necessarily negative, though. In its absence, Castiel finds himself exposed to the full array of sensations the vessel—no, his body, now—is experiencing, and the result is definitely… interesting. He can feel Dean’s stubble rubbing against his own, and it probably should be annoying, but strangely isn’t. It offers a nice contrast against the softness of Dean’s lips on his, the sweet wetness of the tongue prying those lips open. Castiel’s hand slides up a little, fingers getting tangled in Dean’s hair as he explores the inside of Dean’s mouth. Dean still tastes of cherry and vanilla, as well, and Castiel thinks he could definitely, definitely get used to this.

It is also different because it’s _Dean_. It almost doesn’t matter that he can no longer see his soul. In this moment, he still feels more connected than he has ever before. He comes up for breath for just a split-second, and uses the opportunity to spin them around, Dean’s back now pressed into the Impala while Castiel closes the last inch of space between them. Then he’s kissing him again with renewed effort, set out on a mission to map every corner of Dean’s mouth with his tongue.

It’s as if some kind of unseen energy has been building up, leading up towards this moment for the past five years. (And oh, that timespan is all at once so very short, compared to the length of his existence, and entirely too long, as he realises what he could have had for years, now.) Its release sends a tingling sensation down his spine, pausing here and there as it goes to make his heart beat faster, let his stomach flutter, then cascading further down to—

"Whoa there, tiger," Dean says, laughing softly as he finally breaks the kiss. Castiel blinks open his eyes, squinting against the suddenly too-bright sunlight, then glancing down at the… situation that has arisen.

Dean slides out from where he was sandwiched in between Castiel and the car, and swiftly makes his way over to the driver’s side. “In,” he says with a pointed look at Castiel. “Now.”


End file.
